


Your Hot Little Sister Wants To *Earn* Your Car Keys

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [19]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Incest, Seduction, Swallowing Your Cum, Taboo, Thanking You For Everything, blowjob, cum for me, cum in mouth, gwa, licking balls, licking cock, little sister - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your little sister needs your car again. As always, you just let her have the keys, cause you're a good big brother. But she don't want it that easy this time. It makes her feel bad that she never gives anything in return to you. This time, she wants to *earn* those car keys, aswell as thank you for all that you've done for her in the past...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 12





	Your Hot Little Sister Wants To *Earn* Your Car Keys

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are ADULTS. This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

Hey bro. You got a minute?

Well, me and a couple friends will be going to this club tonight and..

Yeah, I'll need your car again..

What?

Ya, I know I can ask someone to let me drive with em, but I don't wanna.

Cause I don't want to be looked as you know.. oh she's the one without the car..

[Chuckle] Okay, look, you don't know my friends, okay?

It's not that they will judge me for it or something, but I wanna avoid these jokes still alright?

Because everyone else has a car already! Except me..

Yes, every single one of them got one.

So? Even if you're right and they ask their daddies for them, they still got them at the end of the day, right?

[Sigh] Come on, just give me they keys.. I'll do anything..

[Short pause]

Oh. Really? Just like that? I can have them?

But.. you don't want me to.. do anything for you or..

No chores? No nothing?

Well, I mean.. it's really cool of you to just give them to me like that but..

You always do that and I just.. I'll be honest, I don't feel good with it.

Because you're literally so sweet to me and you always give me everything and.. I don't even do anything in return for you..

I bet you think I'm annoying, don't you.

Be honest. It annoys you that I ask for your car keys like everyday.

You think I'm a brat, don't you.

[Chuckle] just be honest..

Aight look..

Why don't I..

For this one time..

Do something really really nice for my favorite big brother..

Cause I wanna *earn* those car keys..

Mhm, and I will..

You just relax for me.. I already have an idea..

Mmm..

[Chuckle] It's.. it's fine, don't freak out..

I'm just.. touching your cock through your pants..

Shh.. don't say a word..

Just enjoy..

Let your hot little sister take care of you..

I know you need it..

Shh.. no no.. it's cool..

Just let me earn those car keys from you, okay?

Mmm..

I know it's kinda wrong but..

This is the best thing I could think of to offer my big brother for all that he has done for me..

Not even just to get those keys right now..

I've been wanting to do it for quite some time now..

I just really also wanna thank you for being so nice to me..

So.. don't mind me but I'm just gonna..

Pull your pants down now..

And..just see what I'm working with here..

[Chuckle] It's okay.. trust me..

Just let me see my big brothers cock..

I always wondered how it looked like anyways..

[Gasp] Oh wow..

That's a nice one..

Mmm that's a very nice one actually..

Yeah..

[Moan]

Damn big bro..

Originally I wanted to just jerk you off but..

[Chuckle] I'm lowkey getting a little turn on right now..

[Moan] Yeah..

You.. you won't mind if I.. put my mouth on it, do you?

[Moan] My mouth is just.. seriously watering right now..

Oh who cares if it's wrong..

When was the last time you got sucked off?

Exactly..

[Moan] Just.. let me take care of you and..

Mmm thank you for all you've done for me and..

Allow me to earn those car keys for tonight..

Alright?

Let your hot little sister repay you for everything..

[Put mouth on cock, mouthful moan]

[Mouth pop]

[Put mouth on cock and out with mouth pop sound, repeat few times]

Ready?

[Chuckle]

[Blowjob starts now for a little bit, slow and gentle at first, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

How's that feel huh?

[Moan] Good so far?

Mmm.. 

[Continue blowjob for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] My big brother tastes pretty good..

Mhm..

[More intense, faster blowjob from now on and for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. let me get at those balls too..

[Licking/sucking on balls for a little bit]

[Moan] Fuck..

[Lick cock up and down]

Tell me you're loving this tongue and this mouth big brother..

[Continue licking cock up and down]

Tell me you love how I'm sucking and licking your cock..

[Continue licking cock up and down]

Mmm tell me your little sister does it best..

Mhm.. tell me big brother..

[Back to more intense blowjob for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm so am I gonna earn those car keys for tonight?

[Continue the blowjob for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Chuckle] Yeah? Am I doing a good enough job?

[Continue the blowjob for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Tell me I'm a good little sister..

[Licking cock up and down for a little bit]

Tell me this is the best head you've ever had..

[Moan] Oh yeah..

[Licking cock up and down for a little bit]

[Back to the blowjob again for a little bit, with optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

Should I make my big brother cum?

Do you think it's time?

[Moan] Yeah? You want your little sister to make you cum down her slutty little throat?

[Most intense blowjob from now on for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

Come on big brother.. give me that load..

I deserve it.. don't you think?

[Continue the blowjob for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Just let it go big brother..

Fill up that slutty little mouth..

Cum right down my fucking throat..

Let me swallow that nut..

[Continue the blowjob for a little bit, optional moaning too]

[Mouth pop sound]

Give it to me big brother..

Cum for your hot little sister..

Cum in your sister's mouth..

Mhm, I want it..

[Moan] I need it..

Give it to me big brother..

[Continue the blowjob for just little bit more, getting him closer and closer]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mhm, mhm, yeah?

You're gonna give it to me now?

Do it big brother, do it!

Shoot everything right down my fucking throat..

Feed me that cum..

Let me swallow it for you please..

Oh please cum for me..

Cum in my mouth!

[Put mouth on cock, recieving the load and moaning in response, loving it for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Mouthful attempt to talk] Oh ye-

[Swallow/gulp sound]

Ah.. oh yeah..

[Chuckle]

That was delicious..

Mmm mhm..

I told you I would swallow it..

[Chuckle]

Hold on, let me make sure I got everything..

[Sucking out the last drops of cum from cock for a few seconds]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah.. *now* I did swallow everything..

[Chuckle]

Alright.. so now.. it's safe to say I *earned* those car keys from you, right?

[Chuckle]

You know.. I'm just really happy I could do this little favor for you..

I feel much better now..

Even if it was wrong.. you seriously just deserved it..

Mmm.. [Give few gentle kisses on cock]

Thank you big brother..


End file.
